transformers the animated movie 2
by kristinalprime23
Summary: it is the year 2017 and the autobots have won both the last great cybertronian war's and the combiner wars and even defeated unicron. they have yet to face the most dangerous being in the universe unicron's twin brother, unicron 2. However, with the alliance between the autobots and the decepticons will they defeat him just as they defeated unicron years earlier? will they win? u/p


**this is transformers the animated movie 2.**

 **disclaimer: all rights go to Hasbro and cartoon network and discovery family and shout factory as they own this franchise, I don't own anything except there toys that I get from them each Christmas and birthday. and my oc: unicron 2 is my oc as well.**

 **so on with the story.**

(g1 movie introduction with unicron medley)

the camera zooms into a star system where to binary stars are circling each other, when a planet the same size as unicron passes in between the two stars, it was heading towards a planet called lithone 2. it was the sister planet that like it's sister which got destroyed by unicron, the planet lithone 2 had life on it as well. robotic beings that inhabited the planet were going about there daily business, two robots both female were bringing flasks to the lead scientist to do some testing on. he had just placed it down when the planet began to shake. that's when the two sisters ran to the observation room and with out any orders they jumped into an escape pod and blasted off the planet as they left a male said.

"Maliki, look its unicron's twin brother unicron 2." just as he said this unicron two shot out his tractor beam and began to draw the planet into it's maw. it's massive pincers dug themselves into the planet's crust and pulled it toward it's mandibles, every thing was sucked into the maw even the inhabitants.

"THE SHIPS, GET TO THE SHIPS IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE" shouted Maliki.

the maws teeth opened and one escape pod managed to escape those who where aboard the others they weren't as lucky.

"MALIKI DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the robot at the helm shouted. as the planet was shredded to pieces by the planets maw and gullet soon the material was converted into energy and the ring that went around the planet's north, south, east, and west sides all lit up.

 **( THE G1 ANIMATED MOVIE INTRO)**

 **TRANSFORMERS**

 **MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE.**

 **TRANSFORMERS, ROBOTS IN DISGUISE.**

 **AUTOBOTS WAGE THERE BATTLES TO DESTROY THE EVIL FORCES OF, THE DECEPTICONS!**

 **TRANSFORMERS!**

it is the year 2017 the cybertronian wars are over and peace between the autobots and decepticons had been for a great deal since the last thing every one of them wanted was another cybertronian war starting up again, they had no idea that unicron's evil twin brother was coming his brother though wasn't worried about this since he had been reformed thanks to his other brother primus and by the sister of primus his current spark mate, he was just wanting to settle down and not cause chaos for the cybertronian race and the humans too.

how ever on secret staging grounds on cirrus nine the third moon of cybertron and unicron as well a new faction was getting ready two start another cybertronian war they were called the destructicons the newest group of cybertronians. they were bent on revenge on both the autobots and the decepticons and they wanted to end the factions and both planet cybertron and planet unicron. "jazz report" said rodimus prime.

"hey rodimus cybertron is beautiful but everytime I look into the monitors on cirrus nine my circuts sizzle when are we goin to bust some destructi-chops?" asked jazz.

"I want you to tell ironhide to make a special run to autobot city on earth!" rodimus said.

"but prime I don't want to go I died once I don't want to die again!" answered ironhide in protest.

"then ultra magnus I want you and cyclonus to make a special run to autobot/decepticon city on earth." rodimus said.

"but prime?" began ultra magnus.

"listen, ultra magnus we don't have enough energon cubes to protect cybertron from a full scale assault ready the shuttles for launch." he commanded.

"your days are numbered now destructicreeps." said cyclonus.


End file.
